


Determined to Win

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [117]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bathrooms, Cheerleaders, Competition, F/F, Kissing, Rivalry, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison are both cheerleaders at rival high schools and are competing against each other in a cheer competition. They have an encounter in a bathroom before Lydia's team is set to perform, and it ends differently than Lydia thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined to Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following prompt from [Carrie](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com): "allison/lydia rival cheerleader au".
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147480837618/allisonlydia-rival-cheerleader-au).

Lydia has worked too hard to be distracted by nice, long, attractive legs, a dimpled smile, and long brown curls, especially if said features belong to the captain of the competition.

And yet…

No. She has to focus. She can’t just throw away all of the hours of practice, the blood, sweat, and tears, and occasional bruise she spent to make sure that her and her team made it to Nationals. She’s not going to. She’s here to win, and that’s exactly what she intends to do. And pretty little Allison Argent from Hill Valley is not going to stand in her way.

Except that is exactly what Allison is doing… literally.

Lydia made a last minute trip to the bathroom to make sure she looked her best before they were up to perform, and Allison Argent is standing in front of the only exit to the bathroom.

They are alone, and Lydia knows better than try to fight her way through Allison to get out. Allison may look thin and dainty, but she knows for a fact that she’s tough as nails. She does need to get out though. Her team is supposed to go on in twenty minutes, and she still needs to check on everyone and stretch.

“Lydia.” Allison says with a smirk and a very obvious scan of Lydia’s body from head to toe and back up.

“Allison.” Lydia’s not quite sure what Allison wants, probably to scare her and throw her off her game, but Lydia’s too good to let that happen. She knows Allison’s team has already performed their routine, so it’s not like Allison can be thrown by Lydia at this point.

Lydia, though, will not be intimidated, and as desperately as she’s wanting to leave, she’s not a coward and she’s not backing down from whatever the hell this is. 

She waits for Allison to say something, but when she doesn’t, Lydia sighs, rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms and asks, “Can I help you with something?”

Allison’s eyebrow lifts slightly and the smirk on her face grows to a grin. “Maybe, but I wouldn’t want to… distract you.” She takes a few steps closer, and instinctively Lydia backs up. It probably wasn’t a smart move because now she’s cornered, her back against the wall and Allison still blocking the door.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lydia snaps, tired of the vague threats.

Allison doesn’t answer though but does continue to move forward until she’s standing directly in front of Lydia, blocking her in with her hands resting on the wall on either side of Lydia’s shoulders.

“Are you trying to scare me?” Lydia says. Her voice is steady, but she can feel her heart rate speed up with the proximity of Allison. She’s close enough that Lydia can smell her rose perfume, see the shimmery glitter on her eyelids, feel the heat of her body.

“Are you scared?” Allison says, leaning closer, her voice just barely above a whisper.

“You can’t intimidate me,” Lydia says, defiant.

Allison smiles, her eyes flitting down to Lydia’s lips, something Lydia doesn’t miss. “I’m not trying to.”

“What are you trying to do then?” She lifts her chin in a display of confidence.

“Maybe I’m not trying anything,” Allison says, although she’s moved closer.

Lydia licks her lips, notices Allison follow the path of her tongue, and waits until Allison eyes return to hers. “Maybe,” she says, voice low, “I want you to try something.”

Allison’s eyebrows lift slightly in surprise, and she cocks her head to the side slightly, as if she’s trying to see if Lydia’s saying what she thinks she might be. She licks her own lips, and Lydia can’t help but let her gaze follow, watching as Allison’s lips form a smile.

She has just enough time to shift her gaze from Allison’s lips to her eyes before Allison is pressing her lips against her, her body moving so there’s no more space left between them. Lydia responds in kind, pulling Allison’s hips against hers, opening her mouth for Allison’s tongue, her own sliding into Allison’s as well.

Allison’s hands drift down her back, and she can feel Allison’s fingers tease the hem of her short cheer skirt before slipping underneath, her fingers pressing into the skin on the back of her leg, her outer thigh, sliding under her panties at the hem line. Lydia would desperately want the teasing touches to continue and be less teasing, to feel Allison’s fingers slide further. But she doesn’t have time for that right now.

She breaks the kiss and pushes on Allison’s shoulders to put some distance between them so she can clear her head. “We can’t do this right now. I have to go out there, and so help me, if you did this on purpose to rile me up and throw me off, I’m going to kill you.”

The smile that’s on Allison’s face is soft and small, unlike any other’s she’s given Lydia during this entire interaction. “Not on purpose. I promise.”

“Then why? Why now?”

Allison shrugs and moves her hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Lydia’s ear. “I was tired of pretending I hated you, especially when it’s starting to become the opposite.”

Lydia’s eyes widen and she gapes a little before remembering herself and snapping her mouth closed. She doesn’t quite know how to respond, so she doesn’t.

Allison snorts. “Go on, get out there. We can finish this later.”

“You can count on that,” Lydia says. She steps around Allison to leave, but Allison stops her with a hand on her wrist, pulling her back into her space.

Allison kisses her one more time, gentler than their previous one. “Good luck,” Allison whispers against her lips.

Lydia grins, give Allison one more peck on the lips before slipping out of the bathroom, hoping she doesn’t appear too flustered to her team after the encounter.

~

Lydia’s team performs just as she was hoping, unfortunately, the judges award first place to East Compton, so neither Allison or Lydia’s team win. Lydia would normally be upset about that, but she’s going home with Allison to finish what they started, and she can’t be bothered to care about not getting first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
